1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt-type Caterpillar for track-laying vehicles and snowmobiles, incorporating individual replaceable belt segments, in which each belt segment comprises a base member consisting of rubber including tensile-loaded inserts which encompass a traction or tie anchor transversely supported within the rubber in the region of the connecting locations for the belt segments. The connecting locations which are formed as hinge members vulcanized into the belt segments include tubular sections with inserted tubes or track pins, as well as arms arranged at a lateral spacing from each other, whereby the arms retain the tie anchor which is formed as a connecting pin or bolt.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Application 27 06 891, a Caterpillar track consists of a plurality of interconnectable flexibly constructed Caterpillar chain units. Integrated into a rubber member, in the direction of travel, are a number of cord lines, in conjunction with transversely arranged tie anchors. In addition, an encompassing wire cable is disposed within the rubber. The rubber member also possesses gripping ribs or ridges and replaceably arranged drive bars with guide elbows as well as rigid; in essence, non-articulated connecting elements for the coupling of neighboring Caterpillar track units. An advantage of that type of track structure resides in that damaged components can be rapidly exchanged. However, in that type of design, disadvantageous is the relatively heavy weight of a track unit and the rigid interconnection of the caterpillar track units. Due to the lack of flexibility, the rigid interconnection results in an increased amount of wear of the running dog or faces.
A flexible or bendable track belt for selfpropelled working machines is known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Application 37 31 618. Herein, the track belt comprises a bendable resilient material, such as rubber, and has a dual metal reinforcement, of which one extends longitudinally and one extends transversely. The connection between the ends of the belt is articulatedly provided in the form of a double-hinged structure. A disadvantage encountered with that type of arrangement is that any partial damage to the track belt can only be eliminated by a replacement of the entire track belt.
In the construction of a further rubber belt track or Caterpillar for vehicles, such as is disclosed in German Laid-Open Patent Application 26 21 237, a connection for the track ends is provided in the form of a hinge. The hinge members possess mutually offset tubular sections which are pivotally interconnectable through a pin or bolt, and transversely extending traction or tie anchors for fastening of the steel cables. The tie anchors are connected to the tubular sections through the use of shackles. The relatively heavy weight of the rubber belt track or Caterpillar results from the meandering arrangement of the cables, wherein the cables are alternatingly slung about rods and tube members which are similarly integrated in the belt track structure. Another disadvantage encountered is that partial damage to the rubber Caterpillar or belt track can only be eliminated by replacing the complete rubber belt track.